


A Moment to Rest

by DanaEliza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin finally wakes up after losing his arm during their last mission, and finds Levi by his side. After deciding to rest a little longer, their moment together turns into something more intimate.</p><p>This contains mild spoilers for people who've only watched the anime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote something for the SNK fandom, and I'm not sure if this was fitting enough. I did my best! This one is for Tiffany, who won this oneshot with a giveaway months ago on my facebook page. I hope you like it! 
> 
> And I also want to really thank Sherise cos, who has supported me while writing this story and checked up on me if I was still writing... It took me quite long to actually finish, but it's here. So thank you so much <3 Without you this still wouldn't have been finished... 
> 
> Now enjoy the final product!

The elaborate dreams of titans, giant horses, and jagged teeth, slowly started to disappear, fading out into this pleasant fog. Right until blue eyes blinked slowly and the first bit of light filtered through his eyelashes. As the memory of his previous nightmares still roamed through his mind, Erwin glanced up at the dark wooden ceiling, tracing the veins carved into it. Reaching the end of the plank, a new sensation shot through his body. His muscles ached, his ribs bruised from a previous fall. But the worst pain came from his arm, or more from the stub that was left.

Erwin remembered now. Remembered what had occurred before. How he was ripped from his horse, his right arm latched between big teeth. He had urged the corps on, yelled at them, screamed at them to continue. To save the mission, save Eren above all, because they needed him. Erwin had been ready to sacrifice it all, for the greater good. And at that point he had truly believed that it was the end. But here he was, lying on a soft mattress, a thin sheet covering his body with a warm woollen blanket on top. His body was bruised and battered, bandages covering not just his arm. He was in pain, but he was alive.

The rustling of paper pulled Erwin’s attention away from his body, and towards the sound. Carefully turning his head on the fluffed up pillow he glanced to the right. Posed on a chair sat Levi, feet propped up on a side table, eyes sliding over a page of a book he was reading. Erwin should’ve known. The smell of soap was unmistakeable, combined with a twinge of alcohol Levi used when cleaning, to make sure it would really be impeccable. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of Levi scrubbing his room, not letting anyone else help, because he simply wouldn’t trust them.

“Don’t know what you’re smiling about, old man,” Levi muttered, never even glancing up from his book. He flipped to the next page, feigning disinterest in Erwin’s situation.

“It’s simply quite nice to wake up to your sweet face after a long slumber.”

A wet cloth was flicked in his face, Levi now facing Erwin with crossed arms. Erwin was still amazed by Levi’s quick reflexes, even if they were used against him this time. With a soft chuckle Erwin reached for the cloth, but no hand came up. An automatic response. Lifting his right arm to take the cloth away from his face. For a moment their eyes locked. Erwin noticed Levi’s body going rigid, lips parted slightly as surprise and worry moved through him. To avoid making this moment even more uncomfortable Erwin quickly grabbed the cloth with his left hand and threw it down, shaking it away with a fake smile on his face.

“Still need to get used to this it seems.”

Levi leaned back in his chair, looking at Erwin warily, but as his eyes flickered away he let it go. This was not an easy subject to talk about, and Erwin wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to now. Not when he was just rudely awakened, understanding exactly how difficult this was going to be. It was something he would get accustomed to eventually, but for a while Erwin would be clumsy. Imagining it now it now it was going to be funny, but also humiliating. Not a fitting position for a commander.

The heels of boots clacked on the stone floor as Levi got up from his chair, taking a few steps to close the distance between the bed and himself. With arms still crossed he glanced down at Erwin, eyeing the blond man for a while as he let his grey eyes take in every wrinkle creasing around blue eyes. “We got Eren back,” Levi said, lifting his chin to look at the window above Erwin’s bed. “We lost many men again in the process unfortunately, as we almost lost you.” There was a bit of a bite at the end of Levi’s words, partially blaming Erwin for what happened. To Levi Erwin’s move must’ve seemed reckless and perhaps even unnecessary.

“Thankfully you were there to rescue me,” Erwin replied, trying to make light of the situation. But Levi didn’t smile at Erwin’s words, barely reacted at all. Only a drop of the eyes as he stared at Erwin, making him swallow his words. There should be no need of rescuing. Erwin should be able to take proper care of himself and live. A commander should live.

Sinking through his knees Levi carefully sat down on the bed, right beside Erwin’s hip. “Everything is fucked up enough. You should take better care of yourself. Things have changed ever since we got back and it’s not looking too peachy. So get your shit together, the corps needs you.” Levi’s frown had deepened, eyes darkening as he clacked his tongue in annoyance.

A bit of accusation thrown Erwin’s way. Levi was always blunt and never lied to Erwin either. This was to get Erwin to focus and realise how serious things were. But Erwin knew things were serious, knew the moment he got out of this bed, he would need to step up as the commander and stand by his corps. One couldn’t blame him for not wanting to yet. For now Erwin wished to stay in this bed and enjoy the company of his corporal. Lifting up his left hand Erwin slowly brought it to Levi’s face, meaning to show him a sign of comfort. That there was no need to worry, and that Erwin was aware of his responsibilities. A gesture Erwin had never used before, and so Levi eyed the raised hand with suspicion as he moved his face away from it.

But Erwin wouldn’t relent, keeping his hand in the air until Levi would give in. And eventually Levi would, out of pity or out of curiosity, it didn’t matter. The moment Levi sat back and let Erwin place his hand against his cheek, Erwin’s thumb softly sliding back and forth. “Reality will hit us soon enough. For now no one else knows I am awake. Let us rest a little while longer.”

“That’s not very responsible,” Levi replied, tone slightly teasing as he leaned into the touch. “But I suppose we could stay here for a few more hours. Hanji has been handling things so far. I’m sure she can handle it a little while longer.” Grabbing his cravat by the neck, he pulled the white garment off and tossed it on the chair he had previously occupied. Following it by undoing a few buttons of his shirt.

It was so tempting to move his hand down and touch the extra exposed skin. Let his fingers slide down Levi’s neck and graze his collarbone. See Levi’s reaction to the simple touch play out on his face in a way only Erwin could read, could understand. Thoughts like these had run wild through Erwin’s mind before, some worse than these, though he rejected them every time. But here Levi was, baring parts of him. Perhaps it meant nothing. Erwin had seen more of Levi than this, and it had never meant more. This felt different though, at least Erwin wanted it to be different. So he took a shot and let his hand slide down, fingers tracing his neck, and then his hand slipped. The control over his left hand wasn’t as perfect, and he clumsily let it fall right in his own lap.

Grey eyes stared at the fallen hand and then without a word bend down. The sudden thump told Erwin Levi was taking off his boots, the tight leather hard to take off after wearing it for a full day. “You’re going to have to work on that, old man,” Levi muttered once he pushed back up, fingers flittering back to his grey button-up shirt to undo the final buttons. Pushing the piece of clothing back, Levi revealed his bare torso. The scars of the leather straps had firmly dug into the milky white skin, accompanied by older scars, every one holding a special story of its own. Stories Erwin loved to hear whenever Levi was feeling open enough to share. And he had seen all the scars before, had witnessed them when they had bathed together, but this was a different setting. A setting which made his heart race. “You’re far better at this seduction game than I am. Can’t have you fuck this up now.”

A smile formed on Erwin’s lips at Levi’s comment. Another blunt statement, telling Erwin everything he needed to know at this point. Again he raised his hand, reaching for Levi’s face once more, but Levi had grown impatient. Instead of waiting on Erwin to put his hand back where it belonged, Levi shifted forward, bringing his body higher up on the bed. Leaning down Levi brought their faces closer together, noses brushing as he heard Erwin’s breath hitch in his throat. There was not much Levi feared, but right now he felt his heart skip a beat, anticipating what Erwin’s lips would taste like.

The first touch was brief, a hesitatingly brush of the lips. But the second touch followed soon after, the first one lighting a fire in them they had both ignored for the longest time. Erwin felt himself reaching out, but only one arm found its way around Levi’s back, pulling him closer. Tongues tangled together as the kiss deepened, soft sighs of pleasure slipping off their lips as they got lost in the moment. Erwin wanted to urge Levi on to climb on top of him, get closer, make this even more intimate, but he didn’t have the power. He couldn’t push Levi along without his right arm. He wouldn’t be able to capture Levi against a wall and keep him imprisoned between his hands. Nor would he be able to push Levi’s thighs apart to make room for himself between those lithe legs. There were many things Erwin wasn’t able to do anymore, but when he heard the clang of a belt being undone, he knew he wouldn’t need to.

For a moment the kiss was broken as Levi continued undressing himself. White trousers were taken off and before Erwin could even caught up, Levi had already rid himself off all of his clothing and had climbed on top of him, legs spread to fit around Erwin’s hips. With a quick tug the blanket and sheet were pulled away from Erwin’s body, his undergarment pulled down low enough to expose his hardened length.

“Levi…”

A kiss silenced Erwin instantly, though Erwin had no idea what he even wanted to say. Maybe give Levi the opportunity to stop, even if Levi had been the one to initiate so much. “Don’t fuck this up now, Erwin. Your pretty words aren’t going to make this better.” And so Erwin didn’t utter a word. Not when Levi brought Erwin’s hand to his mouth, spitting on his digits, lathering them in saliva. Not when that same hand was pushed around Levi’s body, fingers teasingly sliding over the milky scarred skin, until they reached Levi’s behind. And not when Levi spoke up once more, voice sounding a little breathless as Erwin slid a finger between his ass cheeks. “You know what you got to do.”

And Erwin did, finger finding the puckered hole, it quivering at the sudden touch. A soft blush dusted Levi’s cheek as Erwin let his finger dip in lightly, feeling walls close around the knuckle, sucking the digit further in. As the finger slipped in further, the heated walls closed around it a few times, getting accustomed to the new intrusion. Levi sighed softly as the finger was inserted fully, Erwin twisting it to tease Levi wherever he could.

Dipping down Levi captured Erwin in another kiss, swallowing all sounds he may want to let loose. As the one finger moved in and out, Levi reached for Erwin’s blond hair and held it tightly, hungrily pushing him forward to deepen the kiss. The other hand fluttered down, fingers grazing over a muscled chest, finding fresh scrapes and old scars in their wake. They moved lower and lower, tracing the scar of one of the straps to Erwin’s abdomen. Levi’s hand lowered even more, sliding over Erwin’s groin, before going up to brush his fingers over his hardened length. Erwin’s erection twitched at the touch, hips moving up to signal he wanted more.

Fighting off the pleasurable distraction, Erwin let the second finger circle around the ringed muscle. Letting it join the other Erwin pulling his fingers apart, scissoring Levi’s hole to make room for himself. The idea of being inside of Levi soon made Erwin move faster than intended, fingers thrusting in a little harder than he possibly should. But with the way Levi’s breath hitched whenever Erwin pushed his fingers in, it seemed Levi didn’t mind too much.

And as the urgency to feel more grew, Levi still not wrapping his fingers around Erwin’s length, Erwin pushed in the third finger far too soon. He just wanted to spread the other apart, have him take as much of Erwin’s dick as he could. Feel those walls clamp down around his heated flesh instead. With the way Levi was teasing him, fingers only grazing the tip of Erwin’s erection, he could feel it throbbing. Flushed a deep red it showed off his exact need and Levi was not giving it to him, not yet.

“Erwin,” Levi spoke against Erwin’s lips, voice hushed. “We can do this a lot more, as long as you don’t leave. So you can’t leave, old man.”

With his fingers still deep inside of Levi, this moment felt a bit too intimate. Exposed so completely with Levi showing how he felt in his own way. Erwin found himself at a loss of words, at least a way to respond appropriately. He was not as blunt as Levi, and couldn’t voice his emotions well either. Neither of them could, making this all just a bit harder. So he replied with something less serious, letting a grin tug at his lips. “Is that an order?”

“If that’s what you want it to be,” Levi retorted, not letting Erwin change the mood so quickly.

The smile faded, Erwin eyeing Levi as he slowly pulled his fingers from his ringed muscle. Lips parted as Levi let out a soft sound, for the first time really showing the effect Erwin’s fingers had on him. “Okay, then I will stay. As long as you will stay by my side as well.”

Wrapping his hand around Erwin’s hard length, Levi aligned it to his prepared hole as he lifted up his hips. “I can do that,” he replied softly, keeping their eyes locked as he sank down. Erwin’s breath caught in his throat as he felt those walls give way to his girth. His left hand grabbed hold onto Levi’s hip, giving him some sense of control. But Levi was the one deciding the pace, sinking lower and lower until Erwin’s length was fully inserted.

They sat still for a while, gazing at each other as they got used to this new feeling. Erwin could feel those walls contract around his length, sucking him as deep as he could go. He wanted to groan out, pull his dick back and force it back in. But they both stayed still, Levi being the one to decide when exactly they would move. Putting one hand on Erwin’s stomach, Levi braced himself, lifting his hip up to let Erwin’s length slide out slowly, until only the head was still inside. He stayed there, circling his hips round and round, toying with Erwin, and the other was hopelessly imprisoned between strong thighs.

But eventually Levi yearned for friction as well, needing to feel Erwin’s shaft slide along his walls, the slight burn sending him toppling over the edge. And so Levi pushed himself down, much faster as he had moved up, the friction sending a wave of pleasure up his spine. His whole body shook as he came in contact with Erwin’s thighs, relishing in the feeling of being filled.

Quickly Levi lifted himself off Erwin again, pushing back down without a pause. All he wanted now was to feel Erwin and have this intoxicating rush seep into his skin and leave its marks. Fluently Levi moved up and down, setting a pace he loved the most. With his head thrown back Levi released soft sounds to voice his pleasure. And with Erwin’s hand on his hip, nails digging into his skin, Levi felt grounded. Erwin being the one thing he needed to let go completely, and still feeling contained. It was refreshing, exhilarating. And with Erwin’s own sounds mixing in with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Levi felt like coming undone.

And then that warm calloused hand left his hip and instead wrapped around his neglected length. Levi choked out a groan, hips thrusting forward as he wanted the new touch to last. Erwin tried to stroke his erection at the same pace as Levi was thrusting himself up and down at, but he couldn’t quite find the beat, it just being slightly off. It didn’t matter. Every touch, every stroke, made Levi’s skin tingle.

The end was creeping closer, Erwin’s breathing becoming more laboured with every thrust. With his head pushed deep into the pillow, eyes closed, Erwin let this feeling of ecstasy wrack through his body, his senses on high alert as warmth coiled deep in the pit of his stomach. Slowly it was spreading through his veins, coursing down until it settled. And as Levi’s pace turned erratic, walls clamping down around Erwin’s length like a vice, Erwin couldn’t contain his voice anymore. He groaned out as he felt Levi’s orgasm splatter over his hand, his own hitting him right after.

Body growing heavy Erwin let his arm drop back on the bed. Looking through his eyelashes he watched Levi, still sitting on his lap, and showing no sign that he was about to move. Grey eyes flickered down to meet Erwin’s gaze, Levi’s lips still parted to let out harsh puffs of air.

“Was that a nice way to rest, old man?” Levi breathed out.

Erwin chuckled in response, it quickly faltering as Levi squeezed down on his softening dick, sending new waves of pleasure through his sensitive length. “I believe I need more rest after this. We can stay a little longer and rest some more.”

Levi didn’t reply instantly, just gave Erwin a blank stare at the innuendo. He then leaned forward, Erwin’s soft dick slipping out. And for a moment Erwin expected Levi was moving in for another kiss, responding properly to Erwin’s wishes. But instead he brought his lips close to Erwin’s ear, whispering something the commander had not expected, but warmed his heart more than he’d liked to admit.

“I haven’t left your side since you were brought in. You think I’d leave you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> And follow me on facebook for updates: www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
